Pensamientos en un dia de lluvia
by Ren Usui
Summary: es algo k salio por que si, leer y ya me direis por cierto es shonenai, quedais avisados XD


**Pensamientos en un dia de lluvia**

La lluvia cae sin cesar, mojándome por completo, camino sin rumbo fijo, después de una fuerte discusión con los chicos no quiero ver a nadie y tampoco quiero volver a casa, estoy solo con mis pensamientos, necesito aclarar mis ideas.

Desde que volvimos de Rusia estoy muy raro, necesito estar SOLO, por esa simple sensación me e tenido k enfadar con ellos, vale que sean amigos míos pero hay veces que no quiero hablar con nadie.

La causa de mi estado es por lo ultimo que le dije a Kai antes de marcharnos de allí, después de eso nos fuimos y nunca supe su respuesta, creo k no debí haberle dicho nada, a sido peor el remedio k la enfermedad.

Sigo caminando por la gran ciudad, hasta llegar a un parque, creo que la lluvia cae con mas fuerza, pero ya me da igual, lo único que puede pasarme es que pille un resfriado y no creo que eso me mate, lo que si que puede matarme es este fuerte dolor en el pecho, parecerá muy cursi pero es lo que siento, no entiendo por que no me dio una simple respuesta, con lo que me costo decírselo y ahora estoy sufriendo mas, ojala no me hubiera enamorado de el.

Consigo sentarme en un banco, el móvil comienza a sonar, "¿Kai?" ¿es el, no se si cogerlo o no, se k si lo hago no podría decir nada coherente, tengo tanto miedo, dejo que siga sonando, asta que deja de sonar, "lo siento" susurro, alzo la vista hacia el cielo, k sigue gris y evidentemente sigue lloviendo, ese panorama deprime a cualquiera.

El móvil suena otra vez, ahora es un numero privado, estoy pensando en desconectar el cacharro por k ya me esta tocando las narices, dejo k acabe de sonar y lo desconecto.

Vuelvo a casa, necesito darme un baño y así me relajare.

Al llegar me voy directo al baño, luego llamare a los demás para pedirles disculpas.

Mi mente no para de preguntarse el por qué de la llamada¿me querría dar una respuesta, no paro de darle vueltas a la misma pregunta, parezco la típica colegiala de 16 años enamorada.

Me salgo de la bañera antes de que me arrugue mas, me visto con una camiseta que me va bastante grande y unos shorts, y como estoy vago me dejo el pelo suelto, ahora no tengo ganas de hacerme una coleta, al mirarme al espejo me da la sensación que soy una chica, creo k soy idiota XD.

Me voy a tumbar en el sofá haber que ponen en la tele,

DING DONG

La puerta¿y ahora tengo que levantarme? Vaya ganaaaaaaas, weno me levanto o no me levanto, esa es la cuestion...

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOON!

-ya voooooooy- si me tengo que levantar XD

al abrir la puerta me encuentro a la ultima persona que esperaria.

"¿Kai?" estoy bastante sorprendido

"¿no me vas a dejar pasar?"

"eh? A si, pasa" soy un poco tonto¿se nota?

No se que decir, estoy tan nervioso, mi corazón no para de latir fuerte, parece k se quiera salir corriendo igual k yo, esto no es como el móvil k se desconecta y ya esta, weno me armo de valor y consigo decirle:

"Quieres tomar algo?"

"no, gracias"

Voy a intentar sacar tema de conversación

"Cuanto hace que as llegado de Rusia?" es lo único que puedo preguntar? --

"hace tan solo una hora" weno, al decirme eso me quedo un poco raro, eso kiere decir k abra venido directo del aeropuerto a mi casa¡y si me ha llamado para k lo fuera a recoger, ai madreeeeeeee, soy un idiotaaaaaaaaa, un idiota idiota idiotaaaaaaaaaaaa, me comienzo a encontrar mareado, kreo k tengo fiebre, no... pued...

(ahora narro yo XD)

Rei se desmayo a causa de la fiebre, Kai se asusto¿cómo podía Rei tener tanta fiebre, el bicolor lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo asta la habitación y allí lo recostó en la cama

-¿dónde estoy?-

-en tu habitación, te desmayaste por la fiebre-(es evidente k en su cama, no? XD)

-lo-lo siento

-no tienes por que disculparte-

-Kai, esto, yo...- antes de que pudiera acabar lo k quería decirle a Kai, este atrapo sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso, a Rei se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no podia creerse lo k acababa de pasar, pero igualmente correspondió al beso, al separarse :

-Rei te amo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Rei

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai- Rei se tiro a los brazos del normado como si fuera un gato, estaba llorando

-¿Rei?- pregunto un Kai preocupado

-p-p-pensaba k nunca me darías una respuesta, desde que nos fuimos de Rusia no e podido pensar en otra cosa, pensaba k nunca vendrías y me lo dirías, por tu culpa lo e pagado con los chicos- lo dicho ultimo lo dijo cabreado

-etto, siento aber tardado tanto, pero era necesario, tenia que solucionar cosas con mi abuelo-

-¿te volverás a ir?- le pregunta el Neko

-no- al decírselo el oji-ambarino lo besa

(ahora narra Rei, k liooooooo XD)

Me lo a dichoooooooooo, soy feliz, ahora me encuentro abrazado a el, ojala esto no acabe nunca, no quiero separarme de el, se esta tan bien entre sus brazos, aunque creo k estoy temblando

"Rei sera mejor que te acuestes tendrías k descansar, todavía tienes fiebre" noooooooooooo, quiero estar contigo, me levanta en brazos y me lleva a la cama, y antes de que se marche lo agarro de la camiseta:

"pu-puedes dormir conmigo?" yo he dicho eso, weno, -/- me mira tiernamente, eso será un si?

" vale" se tumba a mi lado y me tapa cuidadosamente, me abraza por la espalda y me da un tierno beso en el cuello

"Ai shiteru, Kai "

"Ai shiteru, neko-chan" y con es ultima palabra nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Weno, ya e conseguido acabar otro fic (bieeeeeeeeeeen)

Weno a lo k iba me gustaria agradecer a la gente que me mando reviews a mi otro fic, domo arigatoooooooooooooooooooooooooo.(gracias por leer mis historias T.T)

me gustaria dedicar este fic a mi amigo Sho por leer todos misprototipos de ficsy opinar o mas bien criticar todos y cada uno de ellos y a mi amiga Aya por pegarme cada vez k lo hacia mal (XDDDDDDDDD).

NOS LEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

BY: Ren Usui


End file.
